


Spontaneous Storms

by InteJag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alive John Winchester, Alive Mary Winchester, Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artificial Insemination, BAMF Dean, Beta Charlie, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Jo, Omega Verse, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InteJag/pseuds/InteJag
Summary: When Dean Winchester said he liked his life spontaneous and full of surprises, he was referring to road trips and going to bars to see where the night would lead. What he didn't mean was accidently getting artificially inseminated. What he didn't mean was the sperm donor being Castiel Novak; an odd (yet kind of hot) somewhat famous businessman. Fan-fucking-tastic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching Supernatural and kept seeing Jane the Virgin commercials. It was a slippery slope, as I began watching the show itself. 
> 
> Here is the product; a Supernatural omega verse fic based off of Jane the Virgin! 
> 
> I need help lmao.
> 
> I'll add tags as the story progresses.

"And he's alive!"    
  
Dean's first day of being 26 starts with him stumbling down the stairs at 9 o'clock in the morning feeling as though he didn't sleep for months.    
  
Sarcastic cheers engulf him, resulting in Dean pausing so he doesn't pass out from the headache that's practically shattering his skull. Whatever took place at the karaoke bar was clearly so bad Dean needed to get shit faced. Either that or Jo had challenged him to shots. He hoped it was the former, and that someone had recorded the ordeal. God, if it turned out Sam went up and started singing something from  _ The Rocky Horror Picture Show _ like last year.   
  
"Alright, I get it." He croaks over the noise, massaging his temples vigorously. The cheering turns into laughter and Dean is seriously beginning to consider getting new friends. "Where's the aspirin?"    
  
"Can the little omega not handle his whiskey?" Jo snips, throwing him a teasing grin as she takes a mug of what looks like coffee from Benny. Dean flips her off as he reaches the last step.    
  
"Obviously this 'little omega' can handle a hangover better than an alpha." He points to Sam who's dozing off with a half eaten burger in his hand. "Where's the burgers?"    
  
"I'm surprised you're not in the same state as Sam." Benny comments, as Dean practically dumps himself into the chair beside the man.    
  
"Sam can't handle liquor for shit." Charlie pipes up, sliding a plastic wrapped burger across the table to Dean. He laughs at that, shaking his head as he quickly begins to devour the burger. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.    
  
"Like you're one to talk, you are the definition of lightweight."    
  
Ah yes, he had a reason for loving Jo after all.   
  
"I thought alpha knots made omega's more relaxed? Or did you not hook up with that chick after all?"    
  
Dean chokes on his food as he laughs, the look Charlie is giving Jo right now being too much. He doesn't remember much from last night, but judging from the annoyance in Charlie's voice, Jo must have won the affections of some stranger.   
  
"I did by the way, best sex I've ever had. You missed out."    
  
"Keep it down." Sam groans, proving that he is actually still alive.    
  
Dean shoves the last piece of the hamburger into his mouth and roughly messes up Sam's hair.  His brother makes a noise of protest and attempts to swat his hand away.    
  
"What's wrong Mr.top-of-the-class?" Dean says, all the while gesturing for Charlie to hand him the container of fries. "Can't believe you stole my spot light." He adds, feeling a burst of pride for his little brother. Passing his finals at Stanford, top of his class too; Dean recalls tearing up about it at the bar last night.   
  
"Mistakes were made." Sam mutters, voice muffled by the wooden table. Dean laughs aloud at that, slapping Sam's shoulder before grabbing a handful of french fries.    
  
"He sang Sweet Transvestite." Benny helpfully adds and Dean laughs so hard he almost throws up. No way in hell did that happen. Charlie and Jo join him, both forgetting their current argument in favour of making fun of Sam. If getting Sam drunk meant that he'd start going full on musical slut then Dean was going to take him drinking every Friday.     
  
"Shut up!" Sam yells, only resulting in Dean to clutch at his stomach as he wheezes, tears springing to his eyes.  _ Shit, talk about best birthday ever.  _   
  
"Please tell me someone recorded that." He gasps, looking hopefully at the girls.    
  
"Kevin did." Charlie snorts, before bursting out into giggles as Sam slams a fist on the table. Dean shakes his head, chuckling to himself at the distressed look on Sam's face.    
  
"Don't be sad Sammy, you sang beautifully.” Jo chirps, not bothering to hide the mockery in her voice. Benny coughs, in a terrible attempt at covering his own amusement.    
  
Sam just let's his head rest against the table. Choosing sleep over attempting to put up with the others.  _ Kid can fall asleep anywhere.  _   
  
Dean smiles to himself and goes back to eating his fries. His head still hurts but at least the urge to vomit has faded. Plus everyone is quiet now. Benny drinking his coffee, the girls cooing at Charlie's phone. Probably searching for a girlfriend. Dean pauses, mouth half full.    
  
"Anyone got my phone?"    
  
Sam makes a muffled noise and carelessly tosses it onto the table. Dean rolls his eyes and swallows before quickly unlocking it. He's quick to check his calendar because,  _ yup, there it is. _   
  
"I have to leave in an hour." He announces, turning his nearly dead phone off and sliding it into his pocket with a yawn. He'd have to make sure to schedule an appointment on a day before his birthday, not after.     
  
"What?" Charlie protests, glancing up from her phone in curiosity. Sam doesn't bother looking up, bitch probably remembered and just didn't bother to tell Dean.    
  
"Gotta pick up more pills and get a pap smear." The best thing that has come out of the medicine field in Dean's opinion has got to be heat control; A pill that was to be taken once a day and blocked out heats, all the while acting as an effective birth control. Just like that, no heats, no fear of taking a knot and becoming pregnant. Not that he exactly had plans to take a knot anytime soon. He would be using it for the no heat factor. No heat meant no need to take time off work and no making his bed sheets a mess as he withered in pain. As for pap smears, ya, they were important to male omega's and pretty much anyone with the off chance of becoming pregnant. Heat suppressants were honestly a much better break through in Dean's opinion.    
  
"Wasn't your last heat a year ago though?" Jo questions, looking decently concerned. Dean huffs, and leans back in his chair.    
  
"If side effects come up, I promise I'll go into heat." He sighs. Heats were annoying, and he didn't wish to nor could he afford to take time off work.    
  
Unlike himself, Jo was a mixture of spontaneous and structured. She'd take a much weaker daily dose and if she found an alpha she wanted to spend a heat with, she'd set up a time for the following week. She seemed to enjoy her heats to the point of trying to ensure she would go into one every three months. It had always been one of their many differences.    
  
"Will you be getting a new prescription?" Benny suddenly asks, leaning close to Dean and inhaling. "Consider downgrading, I don't even remember what you smell like."   
  
"No, it's the same. Look, if shit hits the fan you can hang out with me while I'm in heat." He leans away from Benny and shoots him a slightly annoyed glance.   
  
"How much do the pills even cost?"   
  
"Too much." Dean simply answers. Personally he thinks it should be free, or at least half the current cost. Omega products were always so fucking expensive. If he wanted good coverage, it'd always cost him his right leg. He'd have to wait now before he could go binge drinking again. Sucks, but he rather pay an incredibly high fee than run the risk of being stuck with an alpha.    
  
"Another reason to downgrade." Jo throws in, much to Dean's dismay.    
  
"You good enough to drive?"    
  
If it was any alpha besides Benny, Dean knows he'd start acting defensive. Of course he can drive just fine. Even hungover his driving skills are the best in all of America.    
  
"I'll be fine." Dean says, feeling his headache come roaring back. Will they even allow him to get the shot hungover? They better or Dean will most likely throw a fit. He sluggishly stands up, and stretches once again. He can drive, even if he feels like falling asleep and as though his skull is split open. "I'm gonna go shower."   
  
"You smell like death." Jo agrees, smirking into her mug. Dean rolls his eyes and begins to drag himself back towards the stairs.    
  
"Don't use my shampoo." Sam yells at him. Dean climbs up the steps laughing to himself.    
  
He makes sure the bottle is entirely empty by the time he's done.    
  


* * *

  
As it turns out, driving hungover and half awake was an awful idea. He runs three red lights, almost hits two cars, and does the worst parking job of his life.    
  
Surprisingly, he makes it only ten minutes late.    
  
Dean races across the parking lot, tripping over his own feet as he hurtles into the clinic. The secretary jolts up, her eyes flitting to meet  his nervously.  _ Scaring an elder woman, good job Dean.  _   
  
"Uh, Winchester. Dean Winchester. I have a 10 o'clock appointment with, Dr. Fitzgerald." Dean winces as he says the name, no doubt butchering it beyond recognition. The secretary relaxes slightly, typing in the information.    
  
"A pap smear and a refill for TriJava?" She inquires, her fingers still flying over the keyboard.   
  
"Yup."    
  
She glances up at him, than back down at her notes.    
  
"Alright, Amelia here will take you back."   
  
Dean is still trying to catch his breath and not pass out from drowsiness when the rather attractive blonde approaches him. Clipboard in her hand she beams at him.    
  
"You're in room 5." She chirps, and Dean resists the urge to groan. He trails behind her, rubbing at his head and begging himself not to faint.  _ God, who's idea was it to schedule this? Oh right, his.  _   
  
"We're running a bit behind schedule, but Dr. Fitzgerald should be with you shortly." Amy(?) explains, opening the door for him.    
  
It's a small little room with a reclining table like chair, a chable. He'd have to tell Sam about that one.    
  
"What's the wait time?" He questions as he sits himself into the chair. Amelia begins to lower it instantly.    
  
"Another five minutes? Depends on the other patients." She shrugs apologetically, and adjusts a very conspicuous looking platter with all sorts of odd medical instruments on it. "Oh, and once I've left, please remove all of your clothing waist down and put on this apron here." She hands him a flimsy thin looking piece of fabric. Dean wants to protests but what else can he do. Pap smears apparently can't be done without access to his ass.    
  
"Got it." He gives the nurse a mock salute and she grins back before leaving the room. The door closes with a soft click.    
  
Dean is quick to unbuckle his pants and and remove his briefs. Not that he doesn't mind showing off, he would just rather be admired when he's not about to have his organs examined for cancer.    
  
The moment he lies back down, tugging the 'apron' up slightly, he feels his tiredness catch up on him. H shoots a glance down at his watch. Not even two minutes have passed. Maybe he can catch up on missed sleep while he waits. With his legs spread eagle, he let's his eyes drift shut.    
  
  
"You excited, Mr.Winchester?"    
  
Dean jerks his head up, blinking rapidly. There's a man in the room, his back turned away as he pulls on surgical gloves.    
  
"Ah-" How long was he asleep for? He looks at his watch, movements sluggish from being jerked from his sleep. Twenty minutes. "Are you Dr. Fitzgerald?"    
  
The man pauses and turns to him. He's a rather frazzled looking man with messy hair and a doll's face.    
  
"I must have forgotten to introduce myself! Garth Fitzgerald, at your service." He flashes Dean a bright smile. How can anyone be so happy about a pap smear? Dean resists the urge to sigh and shifts himself impatiently. Garth disappears from Dean's view as he walks towards the opposite end of the room. "No Alpha with you?"    
  
Dean glances over the apron, trying his best to catch a glimpse of the man. No alpha?    
  
"Just me." He tries not to let the annoyance be evident in his voice. Why would an alpha be needed for this? Garth pops back into view looking genuinely surprised.    
  
"Really?! Wow, good for you!"    
  
Dean lets his mouth hang open. How's he even supposed to react to that? Do all omega's bring their Alpha's in?    
  
"Thanks?" He decides to say finally, letting his head fall back onto the rest. Odd doctor, but hopefully he knew his stuff.    
  
"So it's just gonna be a sharp pinch okay?"    
  
Dean tries not to focus on the unpleasant feeling of a needle sliding into him. He can't however ignore the pain of it pressing against his prostate.  Gritting his teeth, he wills himself to not clench up. Just like that, the needle is removed.    
  
"Alright! You'll get your results in two weeks!" Garth gives Dean's knee a pat and he has to do his best not to shake the doctor off.    
  
"That's it?"   
  
"That's it." Garth is back to beaming at him, as though he's a proud father. Alright then.    
  
"You can get dressed now, I have got to go save some lives."    
  
"Wait, I need you to prescribe me TriJava. I'm almost out of my dose." Dean protests, wincing as he tries to sit up. His ass is sore now, great. Garth pauses and gives him a weird look. Maybe his prescription messes with whatever just happened.    
  
"Right, no alpha!" Dean bites his cheek to refrain from ordering the doctor to explain why the hell he keeps saying that. It's not uncommon for omega's to decide not to have a mate! What is this, the 1910's?    
  
Garth scribbles something out on his clipboard and quickly hands the note to Dean.    
  
"I'll move you down to Sapphire. Don't want to mess up your hormones." Okay, so pap smears result in weaker prescriptions. That'd be good to note. Of course this stuff will probably cost just as much as his normal medication. "If you don't get your results in two weeks, just call us up!" Garth flashes him another grin before turning and walking out of the room.    
  
Dean sat there in confusion, having only a slight idea about what was going on. Sapphire, he was on Sapphire now. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighs loudly. Next time, he wouldn't go to a public clinic.    
  


* * *

  
  
"You can't even take this stuff with alcohol! Who the fuck makes this?" Dean complains from under the hood of a Rover.    
  
"That's brutal. So why'd you get downgraded?" Jo is perched up on a bar stool behind him, it creaks with the threat to break as she leans forward.    
  
"I guess it messes with whatever happens during a pap smear." Dean grunts as he tugs lose a broken wire.  _ There's the Lil bugger.  _   
  
"You didn't do research before hand? What if this doctor is insane. You're just going to trust him about your medication?" It's squawked at him with bone rattling intensity.    
  
"Yes Jo, I actually trust doctors. Shocker, I know." He leans back out of the vehicle and rubs the grease on his pants. "What do you want me to do? Say no thanks and make my hormones all screwed up?"    
  
Jo crosses her arms at that, an annoyed look appearing on her face.    
  
"I'm just curious okay, you've never had your prescription changed before. I don't think I've ever even heard of Sapphire."    
  
Dean pauses and turns to her.    
  
"I'm three years your senior, I'm sure I can handle this."   
  
The response he gets is Jo giving him a bitch face that could easily rival Sam's.    
  
"Whatever." She huffs, pulling out her phone. Dean sighs, and goes back to his work, attempting to push aside the uneasy feeling Jo has blanketed over him. Things would be okay, right?    
He needed a beer right about now.    
  


* * *

  
  
He almost forgets all about his trip to the doctor until it's two weeks later and he's at home when Benny drops by.    
  
"Can't believe I left my keys here." He groans as Dean opens the door. Dean rolls his eyes, and retreats back into the kitchen.    
  
"Ya I think I saw them in h-" He's quick to cut off as Benny grabs his wrist. Dean jerks in surprise and whips around, one eyebrow raised in question. What does he want?    
  
The man sniffs the air and begins to lean closer towards Dean. Instinctively he steps back.    
  
"Can I just?" Benny hesitates, and releases Dean's wrist. Utterly confused, Dean shrugs and relaxes slightly. Still not entirely sure what his motives are, he allows Benny to gently press his nose into Dean's hair. "Do I- Dean, I can smell you." What.    
  
Dean quickly steps away at that.  _ What? _   
  
"You shouldn't be able to." He swallows uneasily, "what the fuck. Are you sure?" This time Dean doesn't shy away, full on baring his neck. No way should it be possible for Benny- for anyone, to catch his scent.    
  
Benny noses at Dean's throat, breath sending tingles spiraling throughout Dean's skin.    
  
"That's definitely you."    
  
Dean waits for the teasing to begin. A comment about how much he missed the scent. A bit of flirting not meant to be taken seriously. When it doesn't come, Dean feels his stomach twist into knots.    
  
"Did you switch prescriptions?" Benny moves back, his worry evident on his face.    
  
"Doctor made me. It's to help my hormones." Dean shifts nervously. Benny's frown deepens and he sniffs the air with furrowed brows. "What?"   
  
"It's- no, never mind. Where did you say my keys were?"    
  
Dean wants to object, but if Benny isn't willing to continue than perhaps it's not worth the trouble of asking him. 

 

It's not like it's unusual for a scent mask to wear down as the week comes to an end. Whatever, it's happened to him before, and it's fine. It's not as though he's going to die now. 

 

Yet even as he takes Benny into the kitchen, he can't stop picturing the perplexed look he had worn as he scented him. Something clearly confused the man; but prying would get him nowhere.     
  
So that's that end of that. His medication has changed, his scent is back but that's it. It's two weeks and nothing too serious has happened, so everything is fine. Really.   
  


* * *

  
  
Somehow everything's not fine; and by the time Dean finds himself throwing up for the third time today and the sixth time in three days, he's pretty sure it's not the hamburgers. His stomach heaves as though Dean has pissed it off, rocking his entire body and sending his organs into a spiraling uncomfortable mess. He's never felt more disgusted in his life.    
  
"Dean?" There's a gentle knock at the door. Dean groans and slumps back against the wall, the cold wallpaper does wonders to his back.    
  
"Go away Sammy." He sighs, letting his eyes slide shut as another wave of nausea hits him. The door knob is unlocked with a click and Dean doesn't even bother to glare in the direction of the intruder.    
  
"Bobby called, said he didn't want you in to work."    
  
"Tell him I'm fine."   
  
"Dean." It's an exasperated huff, Sam is no doubt pulling the biggest bitch face of all time. His stomach practically snarls and Dean lunges across to hold the toilet close. His stomach heaves, but nothing comes up. "You're a mess! I'll make you some sou-"   
  
"Don't, mention food." Dean grabs his stomach and groans. What triggered the sickness this time? Since it couldn't be the hamburgers, than what made him- Dean gagged. Garlic, Sam was eating pasta with garlic. Dean lets his head hit the toilet lid. He's dying. That's the only explanation.  He's got cancer or something. He can't eat food, he only wants to eat peanut butter. He's definitely dying, and it sucks because hey, he's not even thirty yet! Dying, not a peaceful death, a slow, tortuous- Dean jerks as something probes his head. Lifting his head, he seems Sam looming over him, holding his phone out.    
  
"You're booking an appointment. I think it's the pills." Sam orders, not suggests, but orders. Some days Dean wonders who really is the older one.    
  
"Sam it's just a-"   
  
"You don't think I can smell you?" He wrinkles his nose in disgust, "You're calling, now."

 

His scent is back again? Dean cautiously reaches out to grab his phone, not wanting to move fast enough to upset his body. How long had it been since he saw Doctor.Whatever. He stares blankly at the screen, hating the way the light practically burns into his eyes.   
  
"Garth Fitzgerald." Dean glances back up. Sam is holding the pill bottle. There's only a few more left in there. "Doctor Fitzgerald." Sam places the bottle on the counter before crossing his arms once again and pulling another bitch face.    
  
Dean blinks up at him.    
  
"Call now!" Sam commands. 

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down.” Dean groans, quickly going into his contacts. It takes a bit of scrolling, but there it is in big letters that seem to taunt him. Garth Fitzgerald. He glances up at Sam who frowns down at him. Dean rolls his eyes and clicks the number, praying to any god that would listen that he doesn't throw up mid call. 

 

“Lawrence Public Health Centre, how may I help you?” The voice is bubbly and squeaky and Dean wants to strangle her immediately. 

 

“Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, I was here for an appointment with Garth Fitzgerald on January 24th.” 

 

He hears the secretary quickly type something in, as though to confirm what he has said. When Sam shoots him a stern look, Dean continues.

 

“I got a pap smear and was downgrade to Sapphire. I've been struggling to hold food down lately and my uh, scent is no longer masked.” 

 

Sam nods approvingly and Dean flips him off. The secretary pauses her frantic typing. 

“Dean Winchester?” She carefully enunciated, voice thick with confusion. 

 

“That's me.” 

 

“The system seems to be acting up, I'm going to put you on hold as I contact Dr. Fitzgerald.” 

 

“Alright.” Dean's greeted by the jingle of elevator music. “On hold.” He tells Sam. His brother sighs and sits down beside him.   
  


The music drones on, and Dean stretches out his legs. The sooner this was fixed the better. 

 

“Sorry for the wait.” The secretary pipes up, sounding, nervous? Dean feels something cold settle in his stomach. “Are you free today at one?” Dean glances quickly at Sam, trying to fight off the terror that’s now spread throughout his body. 

 

“I am, but wh-” 

 

“One o’clock sharp.”  She cuts him off before hanging up. Dean wants to throw up again. Cancer. He no doubt has cancer. 

 

“She wants me be there at one.” He steels his voice to pretend he’s not horrified for his own health. Sam’s frown deepens. 

 

“I'm coming with you.”  

 

“Sammy, I'm fine.” Dean snaps, fixing his brother with a miffed look. Sam in turn gives him a glare that makes Dean want to puff out his chest and pull out their birth certificates. He settles instead for wrapping an arm around his stomach as a wave of nausea hits him once again. “Whatever, fine, you can come.” He waves his hand in a dismissive manner; he’s going to be sick, again. Closing his eyes, Dean begs himself to get better and for this to truly be nothing serious. 

 

* * *

"I'm sure it's just the suppressants.” Sam states for what Dean is pretty sure the eleventh time since they got into the Impala. He sighs and turns up the music. It's bad enough he’s letting Sam drive his car, but now, his music almost seems  _ too _ loud. When had music ever been too loud?

 

“Ya.” Dean mutters, crossing his arms and ignoring the sharp pang he gets from the increase in volume. The word cancer pops into his mind once again and Dean almost begins shaking. He's seen how the sickness tears a man apart. He's seen the destruction it can cause. He's witnessed this first hand and fuck, if he has it. Dean swallows thickly, fighting the urge to throw up once again. He rubs at his eyes, and stretches out his legs. 

 

“We'll get you back on your normal stuff.” Sam continues, and Dean desperately wants to make him shut up. Even though he's painfully aware Sam is only attempting to convince himself everything's okay, He just doesn't want to hear Sam sound worried. 

 

Everything was okay. 

 

Everything was alright. 

 

Dean reaches over and turns down ACDC, resulting in a deep frown from Sam.

 

“Can we stop for pie after?” He pipes up, even though the last thing he wants right now is food, he could go for pie. Sam smiles at that, his shoulders relaxing. He shakes his head with a laugh. 

 

“Of course.” The tight feeling in his chest unwinds a little bit. If Sammy was smiling, than things would turn out alright. 

 

The car swings into the mostly empty parking lot. Sam parks the Impala with ease and sits back in his seat for a moment. Dean runs a hand up into his hair in an attempt to style it. He's a mess. When he's satisfied with his looks, he only than realizes Sam watching him. 

 

“So, you ready?” He asks, brushing back his own hair. Dean rolls his eyes and pops open his door. 

 

“Let's just get this over with.” Dean steps out and stretches out once again. His bones crack in a very satisfying manner. Pushing the thought of sickness out of his head, he walks around to join Sam. His brother gives him a small reassuring smile and Dean nods to him. This would be okay.

 

The moment he walks in the clinic, the first thing he notices is the upset look the secretary has on her face. Squaring his shoulders, Dean approaches her. 

 

“Dean Winchester. We spoke on the phone.” He states as soon as he reaches the desk. The woman blinks up at him, before she slowly begins to speak. 

 

“I'll tell Dr . Fitzgerald you’re here.” She stands up abruptly and scurried off down the hall. Dean shoots Sam a look, tempted once again to roll his eyes. Maybe if he rolls his eyes enough times all his problems would go away. Sam shuffles his feet and nervously checks his phone. Great. 

Dean crosses his arms and rocks back on his heels. The sooner they got to the bottom of this the better. The secretary hurries back, giving Dean a smile. 

 

“Follow me.” She chirps, sweeping her hair over one shoulder. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Dean follows her, Sam at his heels. They enter the door on their first left, the chable in the middle of the room. 

 

“He'll be here right away, have seat.” With just that, the secretary closes the door behind her. The room lapses into silence. 

 

“Have you told mom and dad yet? Sam blurts, pocketing his phone as he gives Dean a worried look he's only too familiar with.  

 

“No. I don't want mom to worry. ‘sides it's just the suppressants.” Dean replies, dropping himself down on the chable. As soon as he does, he begins adjusts himself, trying to get somewhat comfortable. 

 

“Guess you’re right.” Sam agrees, going to stand at his side. Dean sighs, and rests his head back. Downside to presenting as an omega; so many fucking things can go wrong. “So, cherry pie?” 

 

Dean smiles at that. The perfect conversation changer. He's about to answer when the door opens with a click. Dean instantly snaps his mouth shut as Dr . Fitzgerald walks in. He's not looking as cheerful as he was the last time Dean remembered. He glances down at his clipboard then back up at Dean, before closing his eyes and shutting the door. 

 

“So, Mr. Winchester, do you mind walking me through what's been going on?” He pulls a chair out from the desk and swings it around so he can sit in it to face Dean. Dean hesitates momentarily and sits up. 

 

“I've been sick for a few days now, and the new prescription hasn't been masking my scent.” Straight to the point so hopefully they can leave sooner. The doctor frowns, his face suddenly looking much older. 

 

“His scent is different too!” Sam suddenly pipes up. Dean whips around.  _ Since when?  _

 

“Thanks for fucking telling me.” He snaps, his fear spiking. His scent has changed? That couldn't be a good sign. 

 

“I didn't notice it really until we came here. Everything is so sterle you’re scent really stood out.” It's spoken with a ‘don't you argue with me’ tone, one that reminds Dean very much of their father. Dean gives him a look that should get how pissed he is across before turning back to the doctor. He's pinching the bridge of his nose and is baring a stressed complexion. 

 

“It's as I thought.” He sighs, rubbing his face. Dean freezes. 

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Sam shoots quickly, voice venomous yet worried. 

 

With another deep sigh, Garth folds his hands together.

 

“The good news is, the clinic has agreed to cover all medical costs for the next 18 years as long as you don't file a lawsuit. So please bear that in mind.” 

 

“What?” Dean can hardly think. He has to have fucking cancer, but why would he sue? He has been given no reason to do-

 

“I messed up. I mixed you up with the patient who was in the room across from yours.” 

 

Dean furrows his eyebrows. The cold feeling in his stomach increasing. 

 

“I accidentally artificially inseminated you.”  

The world seems to tilt. Sam has gone dead silent as though he's trying to process what has just been said.

 

Inseminated. 

 

Artificially inseminated. 

 

He's going to be sick. 

 

Dean opens his mouth to object, to order that some sort of test be taken. This can't be real, he can't be, he couldn't be-

 

“You’re pregnant.” 

 

Dean leans over and throws up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try and update every Monday.
> 
> Don't quote me on that.

 

The next few minutes were a blur. Only distantly is Dean aware of being whisked out of the room; Garth fumbling over words that hardly make any sense, Sam practically snarling throughout the duration.    
  
Pregnant.    
  
The word makes his lungs collapse on themselves.    
  
He's pregnant.    
  
He's twenty six, single, and carrying some stranger's fucking child.  _ Happy Birthday Dean. _   
  
"Dean." He jumps at the voice, and it would appear he's sitting. An office, when did they get into an office. Garth is sitting across from him, practically folding in on himself as he watches Sam. There's a woman next to him as well, someone who Dean can't say he's ever seen. When did she even get here? "Dean?"    
  
Taking a deep breath, he turns to Sam.    
  
"Do you want me to get you some water?" Sam's eyes dart away the moment they meet his. He considers saying yes, but he vaguely remembers throwing up, so he can't say he trusts his digestive system as of right now. Settling on shaking his head, he turns to give Garth the best glare he can muster.    
  
Pregnant.    
  
"I want you to tell me, how the fuck do you accidentally inseminate someone?” Sam yells, and Dean is tempted to stand up and yell as well. Garth squirms in his seat and glances anxiously at the woman. The woman gives him a look that clearly conveys how she has no desire to help him out.

 

“I- um,  let my personal life interfere with my work, which is extremely unprofessional of me.” He stammers.  _ The hell did that mean?  _ “So I ended up hearing wrong which room the insemination would be taking place. This is one hundred percent my fault and I am so sorry.” 

 

Dean drops his head into his hands and groans. 

 

“You should be fired!” Sam snarls, his fist slamming down against the desk resulting in a startled yelp from Garth. 

 

“Sir, please sit. His license is currently suspended, so just calm down.” The woman speaks up finally, her voice harsh and frustrated; no doubt is she annoyed that she got called in for this.

 

“CALM DOWN? MY BROTHER IS PREGNANT THANKS TO THIS MAN'S FUCK UP!” 

 

“Sam.”

 

“I'M A LAWYER.”

 

“ **Sam** _. _ ” Dean grits out, reaching to poke at him. Sam falters and looks down, his eyes round, filled with pain. The room goes completely quiet. 

 

Pregnant. 

 

Dean rubs at his eyes.  _ Wake up. Wake up dammit.  _

 

“Mr. Winchester, as the lawyer for this company, we have many routes for you to take as long as you don't pursue legal action.” The woman speaks up, and Dean winces.  _ Not now. _ When she doesn't get a response she continues.  

 

“If you go through with having the baby, we have agreed to supply you and your child with free health care until the baby has reached the age of eighteen.” Dean spares a glance at Sam and notices how his jaw is clenched. He's gonna get another headache and end up throwing up all over this new place. 

 

“What if he doesn't?” Sam inquires, and Dean quickly snaps his gaze to the woman. She still bares the same neutral expression. 

 

“If you decide on abortion, we will back you up and pay for the operation itself, and extra fees such as therapy will be covered as well.”  _ Therapy _ .  _ Fucking therapy?   _ “Of course considering how you’re hardly that far along, there is medication you may take in order to terminate. Likewise, we’ll cover the cost.” 

 

Dean groans. He's going to punch someone. Never had he thought he'd have to choose between aborting this, thing or deciding to keep it. If he was to have a child, he only imagined situations where it was planned. Not this, not an accident. 

 

But he’s  _ Pregnant  _

 

There's a thing inside of him. A parasite? A gift? What the fuck should he call it.

 

“Dean?” Sam’s hand is resting on his shoulder. His chest heaves frantically for a moment before Dean closes his eyes wincing.  _ Don't pass out. Don't throw up.  _

 

“Can I just go home and think about it?” He sighs, carding his hands through his hair. He can hardly think straight right now. The lawyer nods firmly.

 

“Of course, just know that it would be preferred if you reached a decision as soon as possible.” 

 

“He can take as much damn time as he needs!” Sam snaps, his eyes harboring a wild fury. 

 

“Sam.” As much as Dean wants to stand up and attack someone, he knows that whoever this lawyer is, she’s only saying this due to health complications. 

 

He had spent the majority of health class asleep, but it didn't take a genius to know that abortions with male omegas were tricky. The longer he waited, the more his body would develop for the child, the more his hormones would change. The thought made his stomach lurch. “I'll give you an answer within a week.”

 

“Thank you for your cooperation.” She answers, giving him an approving smile. 

 

“Whatever.” Dean stands up, and almost collapses the moment he does. The room spins around him momentarily. Sam jumps to his feet and gently grabs Dean’s arm. “Thanks.” He mutters as the room begins to still. Holding onto Sam just in case, Dean moves towards the door.

 

Garth scrambles around the desk. 

 

“Again, I'm so so s-”

 

Dean swings around, really not caring if they call security on him anymore. Restraining himself so he doesn't send the somehow doctor to the hospital, he allows his fist to collide with the man's jaw. 

 

“Mr. Winchester!” the lawyer yells the moment Garth falls back onto his desk. Dean is tempted to spit on the ground as Garth touches his jaw and groans. “Mr. Winchester I will ha-” Garth waves at her in a dismissive manner. 

 

“I deserved it. It's fine.” He grunts out, wincing as he moves his mouth. Letting out a frustrated huff, Dean turns on his heels and marches out the door. All he wants to do now is punch a wall till his knuckles bleed. This isn't fair. It's not fair. What has he done to deserve this?

 

“Great punch by the way.” Sam meekly says, and Dean wants to punch him to. Instead, his legs turn to jello and he has to reach out to grasp Sam's arm. “Dean!” It's spoken with such alarm, Dean almost panics. _Don't faint._ _Do NOT faint._

 

“Just take me home.” He mumbles, clutching Sam’s forearm as he slowly walks forward. 

 

“Do you want to sit down for a bit?” Dean shakes his head, cautiously letting go of his brother. 

 

“Home. Now.” He orders, carefully stepping forward on his own. No wobbling. With newfound determination, he picks up the pace slightly. The moment he gets home, he’ll sleep than decide what the fuck to do. He doesn't wish to make any decisions now, but, abortion seems like the best choice. He's never honestly considered his stance on abortion, but just two weeks ago he was partying. Two weeks ago he would go home with anyone he found attractive. Was that really the qualities of someone ready to start a family? Was he even mentally prepared to raise a child alone? 

 

So lost in thought, he didn't see the man entering the clinic. The stranger walks right into him and Dean has to use all his willpower not to attack this guy as well.

 

“Ah, sorry.” the man exclaims, his voice deep and scratchy as he quickly jerks back. Dean steps away from the door, glaring into the man’s blue eyes, when suddenly he sees the man’s startled look morph into one of confusion. Dean can't help but stop glaring.  _ Something is off.  _ He’s feeling, something. He feels as though he’s looking at someone he has only seen via family photo. Someone who he once passed in the halls of high school.

 

Familiarity, that's what he's feeling. This stranger seems familiar, yet it's not his looks that do, it's something about his scent.  _ Maybe he was a fuck buddy.  _

The thought makes Dean wince and quickly turn away to catch up to Sam. He's entirely too aware of the stranger(?) watching him leave. 

 

* * *

“Dean?” There's a soft knock on the door to his room. Dean lifts his head up from the pillow he had currently been using to make the room even darker. How long had he been asleep for? “Dean?” The knock is a little firmer now.

 

“Let me sleep.” Dean growls back, pulling up the covers so he can pretend that whatever happened at the clinic didn't actually happen. If he pretends hard enough, then maybe-

 

The door creaks open and Dean jerks his head up and glares at Sam. Except it's not Sam. 

 

“Sam said you wanted me to come.” Charlie softly says, poking her head around the door. “Are you okay?”

 

Dean groans and sits up. 

 

“I'm pregnant Charlie, what do you think?” 

 

She bites her lip and crosses her arms over her chest. With a loud sigh, she scrunches up her nose and gives him a firm look.

 

“I didn't come all this way to hear you bitch.” She comments, pushing the door open all the way. “I came here to help you sort this out.” 

 

“Charlie-”

 

“You've been holed up in here for eighteen hours according to Sam. So get downstairs,  _ now _ .” Dean raises an eyebrow at her, and instantly her tough guy demeanor drops. “Please.” She gives him a toothy grin, one that Dean can't help but weakly attempt to smile back to.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Sweet!” She shoots him her finger guns. “I brought burritos.” With a wink that makes Dean genuinely smile, she walks back out. 

 

Dean flops back down the moment she disappears from his sight. He sighs as his back connects with the sheets. Time to decide what the hell he’s going to do about the, parasite? He huffs at the lack of terms besides fetus to refer to what's inside of him.  _ Parasite it is. _

 

He reaches out to grab his phone off of the nightstand. 

 

It's eight in the fucking morning.

 

When did he even tell Sam to call Charlie over? His head hurts, but at least he's not nearly as tired as yesterday.  

 

He’s about to turn his phone off when he notices two voicemails staring up at him. 

 

_ Lawrence Public Health Centre - 2pm _

 

_ Unknown - 3pm _

 

_ Don't throw your phone across the room.  _

 

Carefully he places it back on the night table. He’ll listen to it with Sam and Charlie. Pushing himself up and out of bed, he reaches down to the ground to pick up a shirt from how many days ago. It'll do. 

 

Slipping it on, and not bothering to change into a new pair of jeans, he pockets his phone and closes the door behind him. Today, he would decide the fate of parasite.  _ The _ parasite. 

 

Pausing to run a hand down his face, he finishes his descent down to the wooden floor. 

 

“Dean, what season of  _ Walking Dead _ are you on?” Charlie yells as soon as his feet touch the floor. Slowly he begins to walk towards the living room.  

 

“Uh, season five?” It's been far too long since he actually watched the show. 

 

“Dean!” Upon entering the room, Charlie gives him a scandalized look. “You’re just as bad as Sam!” 

 

“University is hard, okay?” Sam defensively replies, a Chipotle bag in his hands. Dean rolls his eyes with a grin. 

 

Seeing as Charlie had made the entire love seat her new home, Dean dropped himself down next to Sam. Reaching into the bag, Sam begins to hand Dean a burrito, a nervous expression on his face. 

 

“You sure you can eat this?” He questions and Dean rips it from his grasp. 

 

“If I can't hold down burritos, than I'm for sure getting rid of parasite.” He pauses his unwrapping the moment he realizes what he just said. Charlie snorts. 

 

“You’re calling it parasite? I'm just imagining it bursting out of your chest now.” She laughs and Dean suddenly appreciates how neither Sam or her are treating him like he's about to shatter into pieces. Cause honestly, he's not, he just feels really pissed. Blow up the entire fucking universe kind of pissed.

 

Sam clears his throat and turns down the television. 

 

“Speaking of- uh, parasite.” He tapers off and Dean is snapped back to the seriousness of the situation. He can joke about this all he wants, but he can't run from the fact he legitimately is pregnant. There's about ten pregnancy tests in the garbage as of now, all confirming the fact this isn't some prank. 

 

“I want to reach a decision as soon as we can. I would prefer to decide today.” Charlie and Sam both nod, their expressions more serious than Dean has ever seen them. 

 

“Don't feel rushed to reach a conclusion today though.” Sam quickly adds, before Charlie pips up,

 

“But don't hold this off for too long, it'll be easier for you if you decide within the first trimester.” 

 

“Right, I'm going to decide today, that way if I decide to end it, I won't be too fucked.” Dean agrees. The room goes silent, with the exception of the quiet jingle of a commercial on the TV.  

 

“So, let's start with the fact you could easily sue them.” Sam starts, Dean is quick to shake his head. 

 

“As much as I wish to, I don't want to waste money on a trail which might not even end in my favor.” Charlie makes a sort of noise that Dean takes as her agreeing. 

 

“I cou-” 

 

“Sammy, you haven't even graduated.” Dean points out before his brother can even finish. Sam huffs and rolls his eyes like the child he still is. 

 

“So suing is out of the question.” Charlie concludes, and Dean nods as he begins to eat. 

 

“Ya, no suing.” 

 

Sam looks as though he wishes to insist on the topic, but ultimately keeps his mouth shut.  _ Good.  _

 

“So if you won't sue, than what would the cons of keeping the b-” Charlie cuts off with a grin, “parasite be?” 

 

Dean scowls at her, “Well for starters you'd refer to it as parasite.”

 

“I thought that'd be a pro.” Maybe it's the fact he it hasn't truly dawned on him that he is indeed fucking pregnant, but he actually feels, sort of  _ fine _ ; aside from still wanting to light the clinic and the rest of the world on fire of course. It's almost as though this is a simple road block in his life. One he can easily fix. He's not entirely so sure how to feel about that. 

 

Rolling his eyes at Charlie, he turns to Sam for his input. 

 

“Well it's a responsibility for life, you'll have a kid to look after for as long as you live.” Sam points out, than adding, “unless of course you decide to put it up for adoption.”

 

Adoption. He's heard stories, met people, who were put up for adoption. Living in orphanages for years sometimes, waiting for a family, and while most of the time their new parents would be amazing, Dean can't help but think of Benny. Adopted into an abusive household. The thought makes Dean frown, and he’s almost tempted to touch his stomach as though reassuring the parasite that it won't happen.  _ Fuck, hormones are already kicking in.  _

 

“No adoption, we don't know who this thing will end up with.” 

 

“So con, you’ll be stuck with this forever than. That means you’ll have to reduce how much you party and sleep around.” Dean scowls at that, but he could certainly find a way to keep his social life, right? 

 

“Oh right.” Charlie muses, “and it's a fact that you'll meet people who won't want to date you due to the fact you’re a parent. Omegas, betas, alphas, there's always going to be someone who will turn you down due to them not wanting the baggage.” 

 

It's kind of sad but it's true, really. While Dean has dated a mother of a six year old in the past, he has met a handful of people who would not want to deal with that shit.  _ Speaking of parents. _

 

“We have no clue how dad would react. Obviously mom would be thrilled with having a grandkid but we don't know if dad will disprove of my actions or simply blame it on me being too slutty.” He spits out the last words, blood boiling at the thought of his father disapproving of him carrying a child on his own. On his own, without an alpha. He balls his fists, vision burning with the urge to demolish the entire room. 

 

“I think dad will just be rude about it, but that's really just who he is.” Sam replies, shrugging as though it honestly didn't matter. It did. 

 

“Still a con.” Dean snips back, wiping sauce off of his chin. “Kids are really expensive too.” Even with the clinic helping, he’ll still have to pay so much just to keep the thing happy. Charlie hummed her agreement, stirring the ice around in her cup with a straw. “Is that all the cons of keeping it?” 

 

“I can't think of anything else.” Sam agreed. “So, the pros of having the baby.” 

 

“Are there any pros?” Dean sighs, his fingers nervously tapping on his calf. He has to decide today. As much as Sam would try to convince him he had time, he didn't. He wanted to decide. He  _ needed  _ to decide.

 

“Well abortion will result in your hormones getting messed up.” Charlie points out, popping an ice cube into her mouth as she speaks. “But that's nothing a month or two or therapy and medication can't fix.” Her voice becomes muffled to the point of barely audible. 

 

“You get to name it whatever you want.” 

 

“Sam it's not a dog.” Charlie snorts, before pausing and adding “Although if it’s a girl you better name it Daenerys.” 

 

Dean rolls his eyes for what feels like the one hundredth time today. 

 

“Tyrion if it's a boy than?” He asks and Charlie furiously nods and Sam shakes his head as he laughs. Just like that, the room becomes quiet, all eyes on Dean.  _ Fuck.  _ “So that's it huh? All the pros and cons?” 

 

“I think?” Charlie glances over at Sam who shrugs. 

 

“It's up to you now.” Sam adds and Dean frowns. So he's got the facts; it's the small list of keeping the child versus the long list of aborting. The answer should be clear. 

 

“No pressure.” Charlie hastily says, pulling her knees to her chest. 

 

Keep or abort. All signs point to abort, he's young and this was not planned. He doesn't have someone to raise the kid with,  but who says it needs to be like that? It's fact that 34% of single omega parents weren't married at any point. It'd be  doable obviously. He could raise the baby on his own, with the help of friends and family that is; but did he want that commitment? The commitment to a child who'd no doubt look up at him, for whatever reason. 

 

Dean sighs, and rubs his face. 

 

A father. Could he be a father? He remembers a young Sam, a Sam who was always chasing after him, trying to be like him. He remembers being in the car with their dad, as Sam learned how to work a stick shift. He remembers reading comics with Sam, watching cartoons with him. Sometimes a pain in the ass, but honestly, Dean loved those years. He taught Sam how to cook the best damn burgers in the entire states, he was the one who got Sam into law.

 

Looking at Sam now, completely supportive of his choices; Dean can't help but feel proud. So having a kid, Dean knows he'd be proud. He'd get to teach the thing to drive a stick shift too, he'd teach the kid to speak, walk, fight. It's kind of thrilling. 

 

Dean moves a hand to his stomach, as though expecting Parasite to tell him what the hell he should do. 

 

“What do  _ you  _ want Dean.” Sam says as though he knows what's going through Dean’s head.

 

What does he want? He wants to not make this choice. He wants someone else to tell him which is the lesser of the two evils. The feeling of pride wells up, and- fuck he would give the kid a good taste in music. He would raise the baby on rock and roll. Together they could spend mornings making waffles and singing along to Zeppelin. The thought of waking up in the morning to a little human, it's something Dean can get behind. So is that what he's gonna do than? He can't go back. 

“Sam, am I good brother?”

 

“Well ya, of course you are.” 

 

Dean presses lightly on his stomach. He could look sexy pregnant. He could pull off that look. 

 

“If it helps, I that think you'd make a good dad.” Charlie meekly speaks up. 

 

A father. He'd be the best damn father out there. Or at least try to be. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants it. 

 

He's always known that having a kid was something he wanted. He'd always pictured an alpha or beta by his side however. So he doesn't have a husband or wife yet, but he does have the chance of getting the kid. So they wouldn't  be the white picket fence family, but like that mattered. 

 

“I think.” Dean cut off, steadying his breathing. 

 

This was what he wanted. He had decided. 

 

“I think I'll keep it.”

 

“You think?” Sam counters, raising an eyebrow at the statement. 

 

Dean closes his eyes and imagines it. The kid sitting behind the Impala, the kid inviting friends over, the kid helping him decorate for Christmas. Ya, that's a nice idea. 

 

“I'm going to keep it.” He says it firmly this time, and he knows. He can feel it in the very depth of his soul; this is what he wants. 

 

“Oh my god.” Charlie squeaks, her eyes shining. “I'll be an aunt.” 

 

Dean smiles, a little nervous, a little anxious, but one hundred percent certain. 

 

“You’ll be the best dad ever.” Sam confirms, and he reaches over to pat Dean’s back. Charlie jumps up and runs towards the couch. Throwing herself down, she reaches over and pulls Dean in for a rather aggressive hug. 

 

“If it's a girl name it Deananne.” 

 

Dean chuckles, and is about to hug her when his phone vibrates.  _ Right, the clinic.  _

 

“I'll tell them my answer.” Dean states as he squirms out of Charlie's grip to grab his phone. The moment he turns it on, the voicemails glare at him.  _ Right _ . “The Clinic and someone left me two voicemails.”

 

Sam tenses, scowling at the number. 

 

“What does it say?” He asks, voice furious. Turning up the volume, Dean clicks it. 

 

“Hi, this is Bela Talbot, Lawyer at the Lawrence Public Health Centre _.  _ If you could call me back as soon as possible that would be great.” There’s a beep and that's it. Dean wants to break his phone. Sam looks more pissed than he feels, so Dean quickly clicks the next one from unknown. 

 

“Hi, it’s Bela Talbot. We have just received some news that you’ll no doubt be glad to hear, so please call me back the first chance you get.” It ends. Good news? He glances up at Charlie and Sam who are both sitting with annoyed expressions. 

 

“Call them back!” Charlie exclaims, scooting closer to Dean. He presses return call and puts the phone on speaker. It rings. 

 

Sam moves in as well. 

 

She picks up on the second ring. 

 

“Mr.Winchester, thank you for calling back as soon as you did.” Dean can practically taste her sarcasm. 

 

“What's the news.” He deadpans, as he hears papers shuffling next to the speaker. 

 

“The donor was called in shortly after your departure.” Dean finches, Sam growls. “Your information was not released, but the clinic is bound by its contract to tell the donor if something happens to their sperm.” 

Sam sits back down, Charlie is clutching Dean's arm. He clears his throat. 

 

“Alright, so what's the good news?” he just wants this to be over. More paper rustling. 

 

“The good news is that the donor feels liable and wishes to pay child support if you decide on having the baby. If you decide to abort, they wish to reach a price with you for your troubles.” 

 

“What.” Sam hisses quietly. Dean can't think. There's someone out there willing to do this. Someone who is completely innocent at that. He blinks rapidly, this has to be a dream. 

 

“I've decided on keeping it.” Dean instead says. 

 

“He also wishes to meet you in person.” Bela continues as though Dean hasn't spoken. He wants to punch her so badly. 

 

“What?” Sam repeats, his voice getting growly once again. 

 

“It's understandable if you do not wish to meet a stranger, but if you do I will send you his number.” 

 

“Ya I want it.” Dean quickly replies. He needs to thank this guy. Someone who's willing to pay for a mistake they didn't commit, that's a good person. Besides, this is the father of his kid. It'd be good to see whose DNA is currently in his body. 

 

“What.” Sam repeats louder and Dean is tempted to push him off the couch.  

 

“Great, I'll send you it right now.” His phone vibrates not even a second later. “Do call the clinic to give them your decision. Thank you for your cooperation.”  Dean opens his mouth to reply when Bela hangs up. 

 

“Bitch.” He mutters, opening up the message she sent him. 

 

“Time out.” Charlie barks, prodding Dean in the shoulder. He stops to turn to her. “So you’re just gonna go see this guy? He could be a psycho.” 

 

“I'm going with him.” Sam states and Dean  _ really  _ wants to push him off. He can take care of himself dammit!

 

“I'll be fine. Just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm suddenly not going to be able to protect myself.” Dean sighs, stretching out on the couch. His stomach does a flip and okay, he will seriously abort if this Lil bitch thinks it's okay not to let him eat. 

 

“I'm still coming. I'll wait in the Impala.” 

 

“Me too!” Charlie agrees, Dean rubs his temples.  _ Honestly.   _

 

“Fine.” Whatever keeps them quiet. Sam and Charlie both beam, still leaning far too into his personal space. He clicks the number before either could protest more. 

 

_ Bela Talbot gave me your number. She said you wanted to meet in person.  _

 

“I wonder if he's a hunk.” Charlie muses, and Dean does actually shove her. She squawks and pushes him back just as a message pops up. 

 

_ That would be prefered, we do have a few things to discuss. I'm Castiel Novak, in case they didn't tell you.  _

 

_ “ _ Castiel, oh he's gonna be a foreign hottie. The name sounds Russian.”

 

“How is that Russian?” Sam exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. Dean leans back into the coach, fingers hovering over the keyboard. 

 

_ Novak _ . 

 

That's familiar.

 

_ Novak _ . 

 

Curiosity getting the best of him, he stands up to prepare to leave. 

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don't want to take pepper spray with you?” Sam asks as he pulls up into the parking lot of some little cafe Castiel had suggested. 

 

“I'll be fine Sammy.” Dean sighs and he hears Charlie make a tally mark on her notepad. He leans over to open the car door. “If anything happens you'll see him being wheeled out to an ambulance.”

 

“Send me a picture of him.” Charlie insists, and Dean pretends he didn't hear her. 

 

“At least bring the tas-” Dean cuts Sam off by slamming his door shut. He smirks over his shoulder at the finger Sam is currently giving him. He can handle himself, thank you very much. No pepper spray, tasers, or  protection squad necessary. He tugs his jacket tighter around himself as the wind picks up, blowing snow across the street. Coffee sounded amazin- could he drink coffee? He pauses as he reaches the door to the small little building. 

 

“I swear to god, if you don't let me enjoy a morning cup.” He mutters under his breath, tugging the door open with a little more aggression than needed. The door chimes, and he’s instantly greeted with a place he can only describe as; quaint. It's small and cozy and looks like it'd probably serve vegan organic water. There's quite the number of people inside as well. Couples sitting on couches, hipster looking characters at tables with their laptops out. 

 

Pulling out his phone he ignores the three texts from Sam and goes to Castiel- god that name was a mouthful. 

 

_ Here.  _

 

He sends it and almost immediately a man in a fucking business suit rounds a corner.  _ That can't be, that couldn't be-  _

 

Dean quickly rushes forward, eyes wide,  _ no way.  _ The man looks just as startled. 

 

“You’re Castiel?” Dean snaps, no fucking way. The man- Castiel stares straight down at him, his blue eyes bright as Dean remembers them.

 

“Yup. Um, I guess this isn't our first time meeting.” He awkwardly laughs, scratching the back of his neck. It makes sense now. His hormones being heightened, being able to recognize the scent of the man who ‘impregnated’ him. Dean chuckles and looks away, so at least now he knows his kid was going to be able to model. “I got us a table, to discuss.” Castiel continues, gesturing for Dean to follow him. Straight to the point, a little awkward, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Dean complies, allowing himself to be lead to a very comfortable looking booth. He slides into the booth,  the cushions feeling just as soft as they looked. Castiel sits across from him, meeting his gaze nervously before looking away. He loosens his tie. 

 

“Thank you, for deciding to help. It's really appreciated.” Dean says, earning a surprised look from Castiel, his ears turn a light pink. 

 

“It's no trouble.” Castiel mutters, smiling softly. “No one deserves to deal with this sort of thing.” He clears his throat shortly after. “Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea? The blueberry muffins here are good.” 

 

Dean flushes, he better not have to do this for every single fucking meal.

 

“I'll have to check if it's safe to drink coffee, so uh excuse me.” He pulls out his phone and quickly opens Google. His fingers fumble across the keyboard, becoming far too aware of Castiel watching him. The first thing he sees is the word yes and he sighs in relief. “Ya I'll have a coffee, thanks.” 

 

“Like I said, it's no trouble.” Castiel smiles at him, before standing up. “I'll be right back.” 

 

The moment he turns his back, Dean fumbles with his phone once again. He clicks Sam’s contact immediately.  

 

_ holy shit Sam he's hot _

 

_ Sammy - On a scale of 1 to Dr.Sexy how hot? _

 

_ he could be casted as Dr.Sexy, sammy _

 

_ Sammy - Charlie thinks she found him _

 

_ Found him? On Wikipedia or Facebook?  _

 

_ Sammy - Instagram, posing with his bugatti _

 

_ Holy shit _

 

Dean leans over the table as he attempts to catch a glimpse of Castiel. He's ordering, chatting with the barista. This man owns a car that costed more than Dean's house. His phone vibrates. 

 

_ Sammy - Swindell him of all his money _

_ -That was Charlie, don't l _

_ -Use ur omegan cahhaamma _

 

Dean puts his phone on silent and opens up his own instagram. Investigation time. Who the fuck was Castiel. The first profile he finds is no doubt the Castiel who’s buying him coffee and  _ goddamn  _ is he probably the most attractive person in Lawrence _.   _

 

**Castiel Novak**

Business

Coffee

Father of two 

 

_ God fucking dammit _

 

Castiel is a father? He didn't think he saw a wedding ring, maybe a divorcee. Unless-

 

He frantically scrolls down, trying to find any shred of evidence that this man is actually a husband. He only has thirty photos, all of which involve cats. No sight of a bitter ex, a passionate spouse or even a child. Dean furrows his eyebrows as he clicks one that he'd set as his wallpaper if he didn't know this guy. He’s taking a selfie in bed, two orange cats framing his face. 

 

**Waking up with the kids <3 **

 

Dean can actually feel himself blush as he grins at the picture. He’s yet to decide if this is weird or if the fact he calls his cats his kids is just plain cute. Probably weird. Most likely-

 

“If you don't drink it black I can get you some sweeteners.” 

 

Dean almost drops his phone as he hurriedly attempts to turn it off and shove it in his pocket. 

 

“What? Oh coffee, ya- Black, I like it black.” He stammers,  _ I totally was not just stalking you.  _

 

Castiel smiles and gently places a red mug in front of him. Dean mutters a thank you, praying that his blush is not too evident. 

 

“Seeing as how you wanted to make sure coffee is alright; is it safe to assume you’re planning on keeping the baby?” Castiel asks politely, and Dean straightens himself.

 

“Yup.” He pulls the mug closer, watching carefully to see how Castiel will react. The man nods thoughtfully. 

 

“Alright then, so I'll be sending you child support. How much do you want a month?” The shift is so sudden Dean feels dizzy. Castiel is pulling out a briefcase, a fucking briefcase. He pops it open and extracts a pen and a clipboard. A calculator soon lands atop the table as well.

 

“How much?” He hears a voice inside his head that sounds far too much like Charlie order him to get as much cash as he can then book it out of there. 

 

“If you wish, I can supply you with all the items necessary for a nursery, as well as-” 

 

“Cas.” the moment it leaves his mouth, Dean snaps it shut. Castiel jolts as though startled from a dream. He doesn't look mad, and Castiel is a real pain to say over and over. Clearing his throat, Dean continues, “Listen, Cas? That's really not necessary. Child support will be enough, but you seriously don't need to be blowing thousands on a kid that's not even really yours.” Internally he flinches at the hurt look Cas now wears. The way he frowns as though Dean ripped something of utter importance from his grasp.

 

“Sorry, I.” He pauses and swallows hard, “I just don't want you to be alone in this.” 

 

Dean shifts uncomfortably under the blue eyes that seem to stare into his soul at all times.

 

“I've got a real good group of friends. They won't let me be alone.” 

 

Cas, fiddles with the pen in his hand. He pushes his hair back and looks away. Dean wants to reach out and grab him, tell him that things are okay. He wants sit down in his lap and-  _ Fucking hormones.  _ Trying not to glare or express his distress, Dean takes a sip of coffee.  

 

“I'll be fine Cas, I'm pretty sure I can handle this.” Internally he’s laughing his ass. Like hell he’ll be able to handle this without having multiple mental breakdowns.

 

“I don't doubt that you can.” Cas huffs, smiling in a way that makes Dean's heart melt into the floor. It should be illegal to look that good. “I just-” He cuts off with another frown before picking up his clipboard once again. Dean leans back into the cushions, raising an eyebrow over at the alpha. “I'm thinking a thousand a month? I can raise the price.” The mood shift once again throws Dean off balance. 

 

He chokes, and quickly sets the mug down. Forcing back coughs, he manages to squeeze out,

 

“A thousand?” 

 

“Too low? That's what I was going to say, how about two thousand?”

 

Dean sputters, he can't think of a time he's actually been stunned this speechless. A man who has cat children is about to pay Dean more than Bobby is currently paying him. This can't be real. 

 

“Is two thousand alright then? If you need more j-” 

 

“Cas stop.” He feels like this phrase is going to become his most used one.

 

The man pauses, looking nervously up from his calculator and papers.

 

“I'm not poor alright. Jesus, two thousand is plenty.” Once again Cas bares the same expression of a kicked puppy. 

 

“I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry.” He mumbles, leaning back as he swipes all his papers to the side. “This situation is just so.” He stalls, pursing his lips as he searches for a word. Dean’s never seen a man crumble until today. Right before his eyes, he sees Cas’ business facade completely shatter; being replaced by something far more relatable and natural. Cas slouches his shoulders, sinking into his seat as he finally settles on a word, “Fucked.” 

 

Dean grins, and lifts his almost empty mug up. 

 

“I'll drink to that.” If they met at a bar, Dean can see himself turning his flirting dial to max. He can see vividly picture himself attempting to seduce Cas. In another world he'd probably be trying to get Cas to be his sugar daddy. Yet here they are, total strangers discussing the accidental conception of their child. 

 

Cas snorts, and lifts his own mug up, although he still looks slightly upset. 

 

“If I could drink, I would love to get shit faced with you about this.” Dean states, and then go home and fuck, he doesn't add. Cas grins, an impish satisfied smirk, and oh shit he could definitely get wet over that. 

 

“Ask me again in nine months.” Cas says, pushing himself back up into a sitting position. Dean is about to laugh when the thought hits him. 

 

“Seriously?” Cas fingers the rim of his own mug as he watches Dean. 

 

“Sure, we can drop junior off at your parents and then proceed to drown ourselves in whiskey laughing about this.” 

 

“I'm holding you to that Mr.Novak.” Dean teases, suddenly feeling much more relaxed now that they’re no longer discussing finances and what to do when the baby makes his world debut. 

 

“Well I look forward to your reminder.” 

 

Dean grins over the rim of his mug. This was the man Sam thought was a threat. A complete dork, a sexy dork at that. They become silent, and Dean actually enjoys it. He doesn't feel the urge to say bullshit to try and keep the conversation going and apparently neither does Cas. Well than again, Cas is jotting a few notes down, so perhaps he doesn't have the time to talk. After bunching in a few numbers, he finally puts his clipboard back into the briefcase. 

 

Dean risks a glance at his text messages. Not bothering to scroll through the twenty messages Sam sent, and the sixty from Charlie, he focuses on the most recent from Bela.

 

_ Lawyer bitch - What time can you come to the clinic? We have to finalize many terms.  _

 

Dean glances up at Cas who is still packing up. 

 

_ I've made up my mind. I want to be in there by 2.  _

 

He’s tempted to add “ _ so I won't need to go there ever again” _ but decides that'd be too unprofessional and that Bela would probably bitch about it  

 

_ Lawyer bitch - 2 o'clock sharp. _

 

Glancing at the time, Dean can't help but frown. He should probably head home and get some research done. Brush up on his Law. 

 

“I have a meeting with the clinic at two, so I should be going.” He pushes himself up, feeling a slight twinge in his stomach at the prospect of leaving Cas. Cas jumps to his feet and walks over to Dean. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Dean stares across at Cas, because fuck. This is just as bad as the entire “who's going to pay the bill?” except this rides on how awkward Dean's parting will be. It was either handshake or hug. They'd part with a handshake right? Sure he's the father of his kid but were they on the hug level? Dean slowly begins to stick his hand out, when Cas wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him in for a tight hug. Dean stiffens at the contact, so they were hug level. He's tempted to squirm away, but this close, he can smell Cas so incredibly well. Trying not to make it obvious, Dean sniff. He smells of honey and sweet things, with a subtle hint of sandalwood. It's nice, calming. Now he wants to request for Cas to bring him a shirt. A shirt that smells like him. He’s not entirely sure how long the hug lasts, all he knows is that Cas smells really  _ really  _ good. 

 

“We should meet up again.” Cas suggest as they pull apart. Dean grins, and tries not to sigh aloud in relief. So, he won't have to wait nine months. Good. “I can be your midwife.” 

 

Dean laughs, “You? A midwife?” He prays that the fact he's only breathing through his nose isn't that obvious. 

 

“Believe it or not, I actually know some of the basics.” Cas says it with such pride Dean can't help but keep laughing.  

 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Tucking his hands into his pockets, Dean lets the joking vibe diminish. “Thank you, for everything.” 

 

“Anytime Dean.” His smile is gentle, and Dean really wishes to hug him again. With that, Dean turns away, unable to stop his heart from feeling as though it's about to burst out of his chest. He's still smiling even as he enters the Impala and is greeted by a borderline hyperventilating redhead and the definition of annoying little brother. 

 

“Dean!” Sam snaps and Dean is startled from his thoughts. His face feels hot, and his heart is still fluttering. “So? What's he like?” 

 

_ Hot. The biggest dork of all time. _

 

Dean doesn't understand why he can't calm himself. He wants to, he doesn't want to be a blushing mess; but then he remembers the way Cas smells. The way Cas smiles. The way he looks when he's deep in thought. There's really only one word to describe him, and honestly, Dean knows it's not accurate. He doesn't know what aspect of Cas the word refers to, he just knows it feels right. 

  
“Perfect. He's perfect.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter as well as the kudos left on this fic! I honestly didn't think I'd get this type of response, so huge props to everyone who have read and are reading! 2008 people is a lot of people and it boggles my mind that many people would click on this! Much love!

_ Cas - Congratulations on Six Weeks _

_ Only 31 more to go _

“What time are they coming?” Charlie asks as she scoots closer to Dean, her head falling onto his shoulder. “Are you texting Castiel?” 

“Benny and Jo said they'd be here by one, so like in ten minutes. Kevin wasn't sure if he could come.”  He leans back, attempting to shelter his phone from the vulture who's practically on top of him. A vulture with red hair that Dean is about to push out of their booth.

His phone vibrates. Glaring at Charlie he shields the screen with his hand. 

_ Cas - Did you find a doctor yet?  _

_ I'm planning on booking an appointment with one later today.  _

“What's he saying?” Charlie whines, and Dean leans further away with a grin. He honestly thought this entire ‘send me screenshots of your convos’ phase of hers would end by this week. Turns out he was wrong. 

“We’re just talking about the baby.” He sighs and Charlie sticks her tongue at him. 

It's been a week since he's last seen Cas, a week since he’s decided on keeping the little Winchester. Within the research he conducted in the books Sam had brought him and any maternity site that seemed reliable, he managed to narrow it down to two more weeks before his friends would begin to pick up on his predicament. It was best to tell them before Jo found out on her own. He was not about to be murdered over the fact he had refrained from telling her. 

“Are you talking to Cas?” Sam asks, sliding into the booth across from Dean, pushing a plate with pie on it over to him. Dean beamed as he picked up a fork.

“Yup.” He wastes no time in shoving as much pie as he could into his mouth. So far it seemed the kid liked pie.  _ Thank god. _

“Invite him over.” 

Dean pauses, swallowing and looking up at his brother. Charlie nods enthusiastically.

“Do you seriously think he’s going to want to show up at a diner?” Dean counters, scooping up some filling onto his fork. Sam lets out a huff and crosses his arms.

“Just ask him. I have to leave in a week.” Great, Sam was pouting. Rolling his eyes, Dean dropped his fork a little harder than necessary on his plate. He pulled out his phone and clicked back on Cas’ contact. 

_ Are you at work? _

“There you go.” Dean turns his phone so Sam can see he will indeed invite Cas to join them. He makes a noise of approval and sits up with a satisfied grin. Not even two seconds later there's a reply. 

_ Cas - Yes.  _

_        -Why? _

“He’s at work.” Dean relays, glancing back up at Sam for an answer. The man nodded, face scrunched in deep thought.  _ I wonder if he makes that expression in court. _

“Invite him to your place tomorrow.”

“Do it.” Charlie agrees, her face lighting up instantly. “I need to make sure his personality is as good as his looks.” 

Dean scoffs and looks back down at his phone. It would be nice to see Cas again. Besides, he had a feeling Sam and Charlie would get along well with him. Maybe Sam and Cas could get drunk together. God, that’d be a mess. A beautiful, beautiful mess.  

_ Could you drop by my place tomorrow? My brother is leaving for California and he wants to meet you, if that’s okay.  _

“I asked him if he wants to stop by.” Dean informs them as he checked to make sure his phone was on vibrate before turning it off. “It’s not like he’s obligated to meet you anyways. He’s just a sperm donor.” Sam snorts at that, exchanging a look with Charlie. 

“Alright Dean.” She quips, pushing herself up and out of their booth. “I'm getting a milkshake.” 

Sam grins at him before taking out his own phone. All Dean can do is not sigh aloud. Picking up his fork, he begins to push whipping cream around his plate. 

He's not stupid, he knows what the two thorns in his side are implying. Honestly, Dean doesn't blame them. He did come back to the car flushed and only saying that Cas was perfect. It made sense why they would assume he was romantically interested in the man. 

Dean prodded at the pie crust. 

Cas was perfect aesthetically. Everything about his appearance had screamed ‘perfect’ and it in turn made Dean want to ask to be dicked into next week. So to say there was no attraction was false but it wasn't to the extent Charlie had seemed to be hoping for. 

Shoveling a mountain of filling into his mouth Dean turns on his phone. Nothing from Cas. He actually almost sighs in annoyance. Perhaps Cas didn't want to be involved that close with Dean; not that he could blame him. It wasn't like Cas was suddenly his boyfriend, Cas was still practically a stranger. A stranger who’s child Dean happened to be carrying. Cas had asked for this just as much as Dean had. So if the man wished not to be involved aside from sending him cash, than so be it, Dean would respect it.

“Kevin!” 

Dean jolts back to reality as Sam waves over at his fellow student. Kevin scurries over to them, chest heaving from probably running. 

“Dean, Sam.” He gasps out, giving Dean a pat on the back before sliding in beside Sam. His hair is in an atrocious state. Dean grins to himself. 

“We weren't sure if you'd be able to make it.” Sam states, looking just as amused about Kevin’s current appearance. Kevin pulls in a shaky breath and runs a hand through his mop of hair.

“Managed to escape the party.” He explains, smiling gratefully as Sam hands him his own milkshake. He takes a long sip before leaning back. “Thanks. What is this about?” 

“I'll explain when Jo and Benny arrive.” Dean replies, twisting around to look at the diner entrance. There's no sign so far, it's starting to make him fidget with anticipation. He was no clue on how either of them will react. Two of his closest friends; an opinionated hot head and a protective hot head. He just wants to get this over with.  

“Kevin!” the man jumps in surprise as Charlie reaches over the booth to fondle his hair. The moment her hand connects with the matted mess she recoils with disgust. “Why are you soaking?”

Dean wrinkles his nose, Kevin flushing with embarrassment.  

“I ran here.”

Charlie laughs, moving back to her original seating beside Dean. He turns around to look at the door. Nothing.

He's about to start pacing when his phone vibrates and he totally absolutely does not pounce on it. 

_ Cas - Of  course I’ll come. All I need is a time and address. _

Dean tries his best not to grimace as Charlie leans over his shoulder once again. Her hair falling against his cheek as his fingers hover over the keyboard. At least Charlie can't make any snide comments with Kevin here now.

Dean fought back his smile. So Cas didn't mind meeting them. That was good, he was good. If Cas didn't mind, how easy would it be to get into his pants? A thought for another day. 

The door to the diner chimed. 

“Hi Mom!” Jo yelled, and Dean swiveled around immediately. Jo was standing next to Benny, both knocking snow off their shoes. 

Dean’s nerves suddenly caught fire. How would they react? Of course it wouldn't be too bad of a reaction, but he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous and Dean Winchester was not supposed to feel nervous!

He swallowed uneasily and glanced to Sam. The taller man shot him a thumbs up. 

“Kevin.” Benny greets as he approaches  the table. 

“The nerd’s here?” Jo pipes up, walking over with more of a bounce in her step. “Kevin!” 

That was the only warning he received before Jo practically barreled into him, propping one arm up on his head as she surveyed the table. 

“I am not that short!” Kevin snaps, squirming away with a rather pissed expression. Dean laughs, scooping the remainders of pie onto his fork. 

“Well, the gang's all here.” Charlie chirps, moving over as Benny sat down beside her. Dean rests, his fork carefully back onto the plate. He could do this.  

“I'm starving, so should I order first or?” Jo kicked her feet up onto the table, earning another distressed noise from Kevin, and a sigh from Sam. Right. This was easy. This was no different than the time he had told Charlie and Sam he had once starred in porn. Except this wasn't some cheap amateur production but a lifetime commitment. 

Okay so it wasn't the same, but he could do this!

“I want to get this over with so just sit.” Dean sighs, feeling the weight of five pairs of eyes all landing on him. Shit. He took a deep breath. 

Okay maybe not. 

Jo scoffs suddenly, an amused yet curious grin spreading across her face.

“What? Are you pregnant or something?” She jokes, Kevin snorted muttering a ‘yah right.’ Sam’s expression falls. Well fuck. Dean opened his mouth as if to instinctively say no. However, the word ‘no’ in said case was no longer an option. That'd be defeating the purpose of gathering everyone here. He shifted in his seat, Jo’s smirk vanishing. 

“Dean?” She questions, her eyes widening as she leaned back.  _ Play it cool. You’re Dean fucking Winchester.   _

“Way to ruin the surprise Jo.” Dean huffs, ignoring the anxiety that gnawed into his stomach. His lungs tightened, if he felt this way telling his friends, how the fuck would it feel telling his parents? The urge to vomit became very prevalent. “Yah, I’m pregnant.” 

For a brief, torturous moment there's absolute silence. 

“You’re kidding right?” Kevin, his eyes blown wide in shock as leans forward. 

“No.” 

Jo still hasn’t spoken, her own expression conveying her shock. If only he could see Benny’s reaction. If there’s anyone he’s a little concerned about it’s Benny. As if on cue, he leans towards Dean, and fuck. 

“Who did this to you?” His teeth are clenched as he growled it out. “How did this happen.”

“Benny.” Charlie starts, her hand shooting out to touch his arm. He doesn’t back down, but he visibly relaxes. Taking a deep breath, Dean continues. 

“There was an incident at my doctor’s appointment, he accidentally inseminated me.” 

“What the fuck!” There's a sharp rattle as Jo slams her fist against the table. “What's the address.” Her palm shoots open, face a fiery red as disgust masks it. Of course she would be pissed. Of course they’d all be pissed. Hell, Dean’s still pissed and probably will be for the rest of his life. Even when his child is born and he becomes a doting father, he knows he’ll still loathe the clinic for fucking up so badly. 

“I’m keeping it.” 

“Dean.” He turns to Benny, watching the way anger melts away into worry, a pure concentrated form of concern; love. 

Dean attempts a smile, hand drifting instinctively to his stomach. 

“I want to keep it, so.” He trails off, suddenly unsure where he was going with this. Charlie’s hand moves to his back, reassuring him silently. 

“Jesus.” Benny leans into the cushion, following the word with a loud shaky sigh. “I support you, but Jesus Christ.”

The tension flees Dean's body. He crumples in on himself, smile this time fully gracing his face. Benny wasn't angry towards him, no one thought he was lying. 

“I will happily accept the role of a loving uncle,” Kevin starts, his eyebrows furrowed, hand reaching across the table to be near Dean, “But that doesn't make what happened alright.” 

“Thank you!” Sam exclaims, throwing his hands into the air. Dean’s tempted to reach over and strangle him. 

“I'll help you pay for a lawyer.” Jo speaks up, her eyes still blazing. “You guys don’t think he should be silent, right?” She turns to Sam for back up. The younger Winchester opens his mouth to agree when he finally gets the sense to consider Dean. He looks to his brother who shakes his head slightly. He really doesn't want to have this argument again. At least not right now. 

“I’ve decided against legal action.” The words feel like sand in his mouth. Of course he wants to do something besides sign contracts and agreements pledging his will to be a ‘good omega’ and stay away from all the legal business.

“What are they offering you?” Kevin’s hands are folded in front of him now, voice tight and restrained. 

“They'll pay for all mine and my child’s medical expenses until the kid is eighteen.”

“No.” Jo still has her shell shocked expression on, but she shakes her head with a newfound determination. “As a fellow omega- no, as your  _ friend _ ; I can’t let you do that.” 

“Jo.” Dean massages his temples, unsure how to word exactly what he wanted. “Look, I want to sue as much as you do. I just, don’t want the publicity.” That should do. Although judging from the way Jo’s face scrunches up, it clearly doesn’t. 

“Are you serious?”

“What if they win? I’ll look like a fucking idiot.” He says it with more venom this time, allowing himself the pain of seeing Jo scowl in hurt. She turns her head away, huffing slightly, like she’s itching to turn back to Dean and start yelling. 

“If you don’t want to sue, than alright. Free health care sounds really good.” To Dean’s surprise it’s Benny. With his crooked grin, and snow peppered hair, Dean wants nothing more than to profusely thank him for actually being tolerable. “We’ll all support Dean.” When he says it, there’s no room for argument. Kevin’s expression becomes baffled instantly. 

“Of course! I’m still with Jo on this one however.” He hastily put in, looking only slightly apologetic. Dean couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at the little Tran. Jo grimaced, only to falter and turn to Dean with a soft smile.

“Will I get to be the baby’s godmother?” There’s a glint in her eyes that makes Dean know things will be okay between the two of them. He can still see a hint of the desire to burn his perpetrators in them however; flickering like a flame as her smile turns into a playful grin. 

“Hate to burst your bubble but Dean’s already decided I’m going to be the godmother.” Charlie of course pipes up, squaring her shoulders in a mock to the historical and stereotypical challenging stance alphas would bare. 

“Dean.” Jo glares at him, and Dean honestly can’t tell this time if it’s joking or in a rather serious manner. _Great._

“Do you know who the donor is?” Kevin jumps back in, sparring Dean the trouble of dealing with Jo and Charlie. Sam shoots him a questioning look at that. 

“Yup, I met him in person He told me I could tell you guys about him if I wanted, so well; his name is Castiel Novak.” Dean fiddles with his fork as he says it, tempted to go on about how he’s really nice, and above all extremely good looking. 

“He’s super sweet.” Charlie instead cuts in, grinning manically at Dean as she says it. Without even bothering to ask Dean, she’s on Cas’ instagram and showing off the picture Dean has found himself staring at more times than he can count. Judging by the way Kevin snorts, apparently Nutmeg and Neptune must look more idiotic in that photo than Dean thought. “And he’s really hot.” Charlie dares to add. 

“Hot?” Questions Jo.

“Novak?” Questions Benny.  While Charlie is leaning over the table desperately trying to find a ‘better’ picture of Cas, Dean leans back to look at Benny who’s staring at him over Charlie’s back. “Novak sounds familiar.” 

“Right!” Dean agrees, “You think we went to school with him?” 

Benny instead frowns. The way his eyes became cold and face suddenly etched in unpleasant thoughts, make a cold unhappy stone sink into Dean’s stomach. 

“I don’t think so.” As if sensing Dean’s worry, the corners of Benny’s mouth twitch into a half smile. “Although with looks like that he’s probably a famous porn star.” Dean huffs a laugh and reaches over to grab Charlie’s drink. Even with the comforting look Benny has, it doesn’t chase away the uneasy feeling Dean now bares.  _ Cas poses no threat to you. He’s shorter, slimmer and no doubt weaker. You’re fine.  _

“Since you’re keeping it, are we allowed to celebrate?” Jo interrupts his thoughts by asking. Dean simply shrugs,

“Sure.” Parties are his specialty, even if he can’t get drunk for what now? Another eight months? He should probably figure that out. 

“Milkshakes on me! Future godmother.” Jo shoots a smirk as she bows at an annoyed Charlie before pushing herself out of the booth. 

“Pie too!”

“No, Dean you can’t have more pie.” Sam suddenly says, his voice exasperated. When Dean’s grin gets replaced with a glowering frown, Sam explains. “That much pie isn’t healthy for a baby.” 

“Are you pregnant?” Dean asks, resulting in a flabbergasted Sam. When Sam huffs, giving up on attempting to argue with him, Dean grins up at Jo. He is so going to milk this pregnancy thing for all it’s worth.

“Pie; it’s for the baby.” 

 

* * *

 

“You think I can skip out of work tomorrow?” Charlie asks no one in particular as they walk out of the diner. Being greeted by the bite of harsh wind is not pleasing in the slightest. Dean crosses his arms as Sam laughs aloud, shaking snow from his mane of hair. 

“You’re the most valuable person on their work force, I highly doubt they would fire you any time soon.” He replies, following the redhead towards the impala which is now dusted with a fine layer of fresh snow. Sam was lucky, getting to head to sunny California, even if it was for school. Dean is about to follow them when a hand brushes his arm. 

“Dean, can we talk?” Benny gives him a crooked smile as Dean turns to look at him. Dean glances over at Sam and Charlie and can’t fight off the grin as he feels the keys in his jacket pocket. They’ll begin bitching the moment they realize they can’t get in. 

“Yah sure.” Without watching to see if Dean would follow, Benny heads off in the direction of his own car. Thankfully not parked that far away. There’s a silence that follows him that makes Dean well aware of the fact there is bound to be some serious conversation. Perhaps about Cas. Cas and the way his blue eyes filled Dean with a sense of recognition. The way Benny seemed to be worried over the photo. However, the tension that has settled over Dean dampens when Benny swings around so he’s pressed back against his car. Lips dancing with a grin. 

“Bet this entire thing feels all too familiar.” He comments and Dean can't help but smile back, if not feel slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh god.” He sighs, shaking his head at the memories. The mention of familiarity with pregnancy sends him back to college; the taste of Benny familiar on his tongue, hands that would always pull him close, a nose nuzzling into his hair as he leafed through a textbook.

“Well except this is the real thing.” Benny continues, his smile turning softer as he tilts his head up to look at the gentle fall of snow. 

“It is.” Dean agrees. Benny clears his throat suddenly, a rough noise as he stands up straighter.

“Listen, Dean. Back at the diner, what I said; about being here for you, you and the baby.” Dean’s breath catches in his throat. College. There’s a hand on his shoulder, and he turns as casually as he can towards Benny. The man gives him a hard look, his hand squeezing tight. “I was being serious. No matter what happens, I’m going to stand at your side” Dean smiles, and grasps Benny’s shoulder as well. The gleam in his eyes is something Dean can never forget; warm and worried. A look Dean often received near the end of their relationship. “You and Dean Jr. will always be welcome.” The words make him feel stronger. He has Benny at his side, he has all his friends at his side. He has people to turn to. 

“That, means a lot.” Dean comments, and suddenly he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Yah well-” 

“Benny.” Benny huffs and Dean looks over his shoulder to find Jo with her arms crossed. She raises an eyebrow at Dean who raises his own in retaliation. “I kind of need to get back to work.” Jo pulls the car handle, eyes darting between Dean and Benny. 

The Winchester rolls his eyes. 

“Take care of yourself.” Benny states, and Dean beams, clapping Benny on the back. 

“You too.” As Benny walks around the car, unlocking it as he does so, Jo remains outside. Dean pauses when she steps in front of him, her eyes once again hard set with determination. 

“We’re not done talking about suing the clinic.” Her arms are crossed in her familiar stance. She’s all fury, ready to take vengeance at a moment's notice. Dean swallows thickly, his heart starting to pound. 

“I know.” Jo doesn’t even smile, her expression firm. 

“Will you reconsider it?” 

“Dean!” Sam waves over at him and gestures at the car. Dean doesn’t even need to close his eyes to remember the sheer amount of anger his brother had that day in the clinic. Sitting in the office, his voice booming in a way that made him terrifying. A mountain of anger as he yelled at an established and respected lawyer he’d sue her. Than there was Jo standing in front of him, the way she’s ready to go right now to the clinic and join Dean in destroying it and pissing on the remains. How does he feel? Dean doesn’t even need to try hard to remember how he felt that day. How satisfying it was to punch the man who had fucked up his life. The bitterness that had never left him, and only reared it’s head when they were arguing in the diner. He has people to back him up, people willing to help him with this now. He was never truly on his own.

“Dean.” Jo’s eyes search his face, and Dean doesn’t feel a single twinge of apprehension or anxiety as he says,

**“I will.” **


End file.
